Chained
Chained is a horror film. Background It was written by Charlene and produced by Alan Fiav. Chained was released on December 7th 2012. Plot The film starts with two teenagers, Nelly and Michael, who are walking to school happily. They do so after school and it is there that Nelly convinces him to be in a relationship with her. However, she soon becomes obsessive. Nelly starts to follow Michael around, constantly phone him, threaten him, and give him in trouble if he does something she doesn't agree with. He has had enough of this and decides to end it. He discusses it with his female friend who Nelly hates, Bailey, and tells her that he is ending it. Nelly hears all of this. The next day when he comes round to see her, she hides in a cupboard and waits until he has entered her room before coming up behind him and knocking him unconscious with a weapon she has recently found after hunting for one. When he wakes up, she has now chained him to the end of her bed by his arms. He demands she lets him go but she tells him he's been to naughty to release. He threatens her but she simply puts a collar on him and leaves the room. She returns home from school later and gives him a drink of water from a dog bowl. She tells him he is her pet from now on. When her parents come home, she covers his mouth with tape and evil laughs before rushing down to see her "ma and pa". She tells them she's bought a new pet and that it was free, they just nod and agree with her before going to watch some television. She returns upstairs where she she reads a book while Michael attempts to free himself. She finishes reading her book and goes down for dinner, leaving him again. The next morning, she wakes up to find he has managed to get the collar off somehow. She is enraged by this and smacks him fourteen times before she shaves him bald while laughing, puts his collar back on, and tells him that she has decided they must have their first kiss now. She removes the tape and asks him if he agrees, smiling in a crazed way. He disagrees and tries to kick her but fails, remembering he is chained. She laughs and decides that if he does not agree to the first kiss action that she will starve him, and this is what she does. The next week, he agrees to the first kiss action and she later gives him food. She later reveals to him that she is going on holiday for one week and that she trusts him to be a good boy. Before she goes, she sets up a secret camera. When she returns, she rushes up to her room to find him gone and only the chains and collar. She checks the camera and starts to growl as she sees him escape with Bailey's help. She writes in her diary that she is off to a battle and that she may end up dead. It ends with her leaving looking aggressive. Cast Amanda O'Brian - as Nelly Adam Rackylin - as Michael Glenda Pode - as Bailey Gabriella Kaxiet - as Ma Ken Orela - as Pa